


What You Need

by iantoscoffeebean



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Manipulative!Owen, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Slash, mild dub-con, sexual extortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantoscoffeebean/pseuds/iantoscoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're clearly fawning over Jack, and you're acting like a kicked puppy when Harkness payed more attention to the bar maid than you," his mocking smirk was still present on his lips as he muttered this to Ianto.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Owen was sure it was the alcohol on the Teaboy's system that made him seem more expressive than his usual reserved demeanor. He became an open book when he was buzzed. At least to Owen anyway. Jack didn't seem to notice his utterly crestfallen face when he had been flirting outrageously with the bartender, as he was getting their fourth round, leaning in close to her personal space, but she didn't seem to mind. 

Owen also didn't miss the small frown Ianto made when Jack returned. He wondered what was going on in his mind as he watched him. He wondered if he was berating himself for being disappointed in Jack for flirting so blatantly in front of him, telling himself that they aren't like that. 

Owen kept his eyes glued to Ianto for most of the night, long after the girls and Jack left, ginning slightly at the barely contained sadness in Ianto's voice when Jack made an excuse for Ianto not to come back to the Hub that night. 

"Oh," Ianto said dejectedly, "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." Jack just smiled and waved goodbye to the two left. 

Ianto awkwardly sat back down at their booth across from Owen from where he stood up in hopes of leaving with Jack. He sighed and took a large swig of his beer. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Owen smirked mockingly. It earned him a glare.

"I don't know what you mean," he said quietly, picking at a loose chip of wood on the table. Owen scoffed. 

"You're not being exactly subtle, Ianto," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the red cushions of their booth. Ianto simply stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. Owen sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"You're clearly fawning over Jack, and you're acting like a kicked puppy when Harkness payed more attention to the bar maid than you," his mocking smirk was still present on his lips as he muttered this to Ianto. He knows how he's feeling, but that doesn't mean he sympathized. In fact, he sees this as an opportunity. It wasn't the first time he'd ever imagined what that pretty Welsh mouth would be like on him, stretched around him. 

"How about you come back to mine. I've got a case at home," he said, nodding towards Ianto's bottle. He was silent for a moment, giving Owen a testing look. 

"Why are you-" 

"Because I know how he is," Owen said, cutting him off. He chuckled at Ianto's confused expression. "What; you think you're the only one he's gone after?" Now that stunned Ianto into silence for a moment. 

"Didn't think he was your type," he said a bit stiffly after an awkward silence between them. He shrugged. 

"It's Jack," he said simply. He stared at Ianto until he caved in, standing and putting on his coat. Owen grinned in victory before standing, leading him out of the pub and into a cab. 

\--

It didn't take long before Ianto was on his knees in front of Owen, who sat on his sofa in his living room in his flat. He could taste the desperate neediness when he first kissed him and felt it when he went down on him. It wasn't as nearly as hard as he thought it was going to be to get him to blow him; he was already feeling insecure without Owen talking him into it. 

"God, I knew you needed this," he groaned, carding his fingers through dark hair, Ianto whimpered in response. Owen spread his legs wider and pushed his hips up, watching himself disappear into his mouth, running his fingers over his lips and jaw. 

Ianto let him come on his face, absently licking his lips when a few drops landed there. Owen could tell he had came from the small wet spot on his trousers after he stood back up, though he wasn't sure if he had touched himself or not. Ianto didn't meet his eyes, shame written in a blush across his come stained cheeks. Owen guided him to the bathroom to clean himself up without a word. He left after, leaving Owen feeling smug and satisfied. He couldn't wait to corner him at work in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy last night." Owen smirked as the other man jumped at his voice. He kept his back turned to Owen, pretending to ignore him and study the document he was holding. He didn't acknowledge him any further than the jump until he felt Owen suddenly standing directly behind him, not hearing his footsteps and he felt breath on the back of his neck. He involuntarily shuddered at the warmth, almost dropping what he had in his hands. It was a shocking contrast from the cold archives to a warm body. 

"Piss off, Owen," he sighed, not looking at him. He gasped when his head was suddenly jerked back by fingers wound tight in his hair at the back of his head. This time he did drop the file, landing with a soft thud on the concrete floor. 

"What do you think Jack would think if he found out what you did?" He asked him, sounding thoughtful. Ianto snarled, almost catching him in his ribs when he lashed back with his elbow. Owen carefully evaded his blow, gripping both his wrists and pinning them to his chest. 

"Fuck you!" He gritted out. He tried to lash out again, but Owen's grip was unyielding. Ianto subconsciously noticed he was stronger than he looked. He tried to move them backwards with a harsh buck, but Owen just pushed him further against the shelves. He whimpered in pain when the shelves dug into his shoulders and neck. 

"Probably won't even look at you without seeing your face covered in my come." Ianto shook his head violently, mumbling something Owen didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He whispered hotly against his ear.

"Don't tell Jack...please," he shook his head again, bowing his head.

"Why shouldn't I?" he let go of his wrists, knowing he wasn't going to try to hit him again, arms falling limp against his sides. 

"I-I... I'll do what you want, just don't tell him, please," he leaned heavily against the shelves, close to tears.

"Come by my flat after work," he said after a moment of silence, only broken by slightly ragged breath puffing out of Ianto. He reluctantly nodded. Owen stepped back without another word and went back up to the main Hub. Ianto shakily leaned against the shelves, letting out a whooshing breath of relief once he was finally gone. 

Ianto didn't want to admit to himself that he enjoyed himself with Owen last night. He tried to vigorously deny that he had loved every single second of it, but with no avail. It scared him to think Owen of all people had that effect on him. He doubted he wouldn't have let what happened the night before happen if he hadn't have been drunk and upset. 

-TW-

He was upstairs a few hours later, finding Owen already gone and Jack no where to be found. He was alone in the Hub. He cleaned up for a while, telling himself that he wasn't stalling, before he finally managed to get himself to leave his workplace. He walked to Owen's because it wasn't far and it was slower than driving. 

Owen was waiting for him in his living room when he got to the medic's flat. Owen offered a small smile to the man standing in his door way, not moving from his spot on his sofa. Ianto removed his shoes and placing them beside Owen's neatly before padding over to where Owen sat, feet propped up on the coffee table and looked down at him. 

"What do you want?" He asked quietly, draping his jacket over the back of his couch. Owen's feet slipped off the table and onto the floor with a soft thud. He nodded his head to his bedroom, Ianto glancing up and raising an eyebrow before slowly moving to his room. He sat down on the foot if the bed just as Owen walked in, leaning against the frame, watching him. He pushed himself up from the door way after a moment and strides over the Ianto. 

"On your stomach, hips up," he instructed with a nod of his head. Ianto instantly complied and rolled over and crawled more onto the bed. He raised his hips and worked at the button and zip if his trousers. He froze when he felt the bed dip behind him, feeling hands on his trousers, effectively sliding them over his hips -with his pants- and his legs, taking his dark socks off as he went. He was completely bare from the waist down, still clad in his waistcoat, shirt and tie, which was becoming more uncomfortably tight by the second. 

Ianto was glad Owen had the decency to prep him first before he penetrated him, still fully clothed himself. He bothered only to unzip and push inside. Owen reached forward and pulled the tie loose around his neck, grabbing the end and wrapping it loosely around his fist and pulling back on it, cutting off any easy airflow for Ianto, leaving him gasping after every time he gave him slack. 

"Finish yourself if you wanna get off," he gruffly whispered into his ear, moving harshly. Ianto's hand flew to stroke himself at his words. 

Ianto was crying out by the time he finished, Owen following with a shudder seconds later, collapsing against him. He pulled out and fell to the bed beside him, breathing hard. Ianto sat up so he was sitting on his knees, his throat was obscenely red from where the tie had burnt his skin slightly. His breathing was still coming out in pants.

He didn't leave this time. He striped out of the rest of his clothes before collapsing on the bed beside Owen. The last thing the remembered before drifting off were soothing hands on his back and warm breath tickling the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

This went on for weeks and neither of them talked about what was happening between them until Jack began to show interest in Ianto again. It was just like Jack not to notice when something was happening with Ianto's life. Or he just didn't care, but still tried to seduce him during work hours and Owen did _not _miss these advances their Captain was making on Ianto. What really pissed him off was how Ianto responded to them in such a positive way; blushing and flirting back.__

__He watched from the med bay, peaking over the wall that separated the small area to the main hub, how Jack snuck up behind Ianto when he was checking the rift monitor on Tosh's computer and pressing a kiss to his neck. He saw Ianto shiver and look at Jack over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to the screen._ _

__He scowled and roughly threw the scalpel down on the small table next to the bed, enjoying the loud clank it made. Jack and Ianto jumped when they heard the sound but didn't say anything. He smirked at the almost guilty expression on Ianto's face when he turned back. Jack left after a moment, kissing his neck once more and whispering something into Ianto's ear that he didn't catch. Ianto's shoulders slumped when he left. Owen wasn't sure if he was upset or relaxed now that Jack was gone._ _

__Owen waited for Ianto to come to him this time. He smirked when he heard Ianto walk down the stairs to the med bay, not looking up from disinfecting his medical equipment that was recently covered in alien guts. Ianto propped himself up on the medical table, sitting on the edge and watched him work, silently waiting for him to finish. He turned to face him after a few minutes, handing the now clean tools cradled in a rag so he wouldn't cut or stab himself. Ianto immediately stood and began to put them in their proper places._ _

__"My place. Now," Owen said firmly once he finished, crossing his arms over his chest. Ianto nodded, gathering his stuff and left. He liked to have Ianto wait for him at is flat. It was almost nice to be expected, even if it was Ianto in their fucked up relationship._ _

__-TW-_ _

__Ianto was sitting on his bed by the time Owen got home about an hour later, picking at a button on his waistcoat. He looked up when he noticed Owen standing in the doorway._ _

__"So what's all this with Jack?" Owen inquired cooly, staring down at him. Ianto flushed and looked down, not meeting his eyes._ _

__"It's nothing," he muttered._ _

__"You know that's not true. Don't lie to me," he scowled. Ianto bowed his head further._ _

__"I haven't slept with him, if that's what you mean," he said softly. Owen seemed to be more satisfied by that. He took a few steps close and stroked his hair softly. He gripped the strands gently and pulled his head back so he could lean down and kiss him softly._ _

__"Good," he murmured against his lips. "And are you going to let him hit on you anymore?" He asked him softly. Ianto shook his head, earning him a second kiss._ _

__-TW-_ _

__

__It's slow and sweet when they fuck and it surprised them both by the gentleness of it. Ianto came with a shudder and a silent moan, Owen following soon after, burying his face in his shoulder and breathing hard. It felt almost like a shift._ _

__It didn't occur to Ianto that Owen would ever be jealous if Jack began to flirt with him again, or even if he slept with him. He wondered if this was becoming something more permanent._ _

__Owen shifted behind him and rolled over on to his back, still panting slightly. Ianto rolled over, leaning down and kissed him softly. Owen touched his cheek once he finally relaxed into the kiss. They knew things were changing between them._ _

__-END-_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot, but I got some requests for another part.


End file.
